What Has Become of the Hero Boy named Finn?
by Haruka Li
Summary: Finn has given up on being a hero. Will Jake and the rest of his homies get him back on the right track?
1. Chapter 1

What Has Become of the Hero Boy named Finn?

By: Hakura Li

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

"Finn! Finn!" Jake said while waving his arms all around. "What Jake?" Finn said. He was busy playing games on BMO. "Princess Bubblegum's in danger! We have to save her!" Jake said. "What's the point of it Jake?" Finn said pushing the Pause button on his game. "I used to like saving people just... to save them. Now, I've lost interest. PB doesn't even like me! I've always tried to get her to love me... No-" Finn was cut off by Jake's words. "Beep bloop beep bop?" "Jake, it isn't time for that!" Finn shouted. He slammed the table and took off his hat. "What... what has become of the hero boy named Finn?" Jake asked Finn. "He's... he's... He's gone." Finn put his hat on again and walked out the door. Jake looked at his friend out of the window and watched him walk into the horizon. Jake grabbed his phone and called all of Finn's friends. Marceline, LSP, Lady Rainicorn, you name it. "Guys... Finn... he has given up on doing hero work." Jake announced. Gasps and tearful eyes were all across the room. "Where's Finn now?" Bubblegum asked with tears streaming down her pink smooth face.

"I don't know PB. He left after lunch." Jake replied with sad eyes. PB cried and cried and cried. Peppermint Butler and LSP floated/walked to her. Marceline wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "He's... lost?" Marceline said, trying her best to keep the tears in. "F-F-Finn!" Marceline now cried. She let it all out. The tears were on the floor because she broke down. "W-what d-do yo-you k-k-know a-a-about F-Finn? Mar-mar-Marceline?" Bubblegum shouted. "Well, at least I wasn't the one who broke his heart! I was there. Comforting him. And YOU were just there. Yanking his heart guts out. He loved you to the point that he did no more hero work. That's how much I love him! You say he's your friend and hero. And there you are yanking his heart guts out! You don't deserve to look for Finn, Bonnibel. Now go and tend to your Candy Kingdom or something." Everyone was surprised at Marceline's big outburst. She got her axe bass and flew outside the treehouse with tears forming in her eyes. She flew back to her house and cried. She missed Finn.

A/N: Hey Guys! Liked the first chapter? You want more? Thn review it and I might just go on.


	2. Chapter 2: Marceline's Coping

Chapter 2

I don't own Adventure Time or its characters. Just the story.

"Marceline? Marceline? A...are you there? I can see your silhouette!" Finn said calling out to the vampire in the house.

Marceline stopped crying and looked out of the window. "Finn?" she said squinting her eyes. "Finn!" she cried out. Running out of the door she hugged where the "Finn" was but then, the "Finn" was just a trick of the mind.

_Urgh! I keep thinking of Finn... Maybe a little music would keep me cool? _Marceline thought to herself. She then floated back to her house and got out some cherry soda. She also got a bag of cherries and flew up to her room. She placed the food down in her bed and went over to her "recording studio". She got out her bass and thought of a tune. _Hmm... maybe it should go like this? Uh... no. Not that note. ...I got it!_ She thought to herself. She pressed "Record" on the record player and set steady drum beat. She then prepared to sing. "Finn. Where have you gone? I loved you... and your friends do too. Finn! You're stupid for running away! You left the people that loved and yanked out their heart guts and... FINN WHERE ARE YOU?" Marceline said, almost breaking the record player. "Stupid boy." She muttered to herself.

She grabbed the cherries and sucked the red out of them. She then flew out of the house and went to explore Ooo. She hovered around the Candy Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, Flame Kingdom and all of the Kingdoms when her eyes gazed upon smoke. She flew down to where the fire was and strangely saw a girl that strangely resembled Finn. "Finn?" she said tapping the back of the girl. "Huh? Oh, hello! My name's not Finn. It's Fionna. And this here's Cake!" Fionna said.

"Whoa. I've got to show Jake this." Marceline said poking various parts of Fionna. "Oooh! Jake sounds real cute!" Cake said with hearts forming around her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? FIONNA AND CAKE ARE HERE! Haha. J Enjoyed? Please review!

-Haruka Li~


End file.
